callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
Juggernaut? I have yet to see any sign of Juggernaut, think it's safe to assume it has either been removed, or that it has no HUD element? Phfor 20:15, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Hahahaha, I have seen the little thing that pops up below the crosshairs when you shoot someone with juggernaut in one of the new videos, so don't get your hopes high, dude. Juggernaut aint that bad... --CallofDuty4 20:26, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Which video? Phfor 20:34, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Wow 8 Archives and the game isn't even out yet. It's amazing how big MW2's made this wiki WouldYouKindly 20:17, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Perk Cold-Blooded? in archive 8 last message about the scrambler perk, he missed the one named 'cold blooded', or has that been discussed already? Critchell [[User talk:Critchell|'Sniper']] 20:48, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Shield Discrepancy Under the equipment menu there's an item called 'Blast Shield.' But in the ScrewAttack video, There's a riot shield in the Primary weapons slot. So are we seeing two different items, or a glitch? OmgHAX! 20:49, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Umm... link? Imrlybord7 20:57, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Twitter pic of equipment menu Screwattack video, pause at 0:33 OmgHAX! 21:01, September 16, 2009 (UTC) That vid has an M82 with Heartbeat Sensor. Imrlybord7 21:07, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :o_0 anyways, I think the shield we're used to seeing is the riot shield. Only problem is I already created a 'blast shield' article before I saw the video and now I can't move it. OmgHAX! 21:12, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Found the blast shield. It protects from explosions but it has a small window and you lose the mini-map.OmgHAX! 23:23, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Bling Is bling going to be both a camo and an attachment? 21:39, September 16, 2009 (UTC) I think it's actually the perk that lets you use two attachments. WouldYouKindly 21:40, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :I think it's just an attachment. Darkman 4 21:41, September 16, 2009 (UTC) So should it be removed from the camouflage list? Where was the proof that it was a camo in the first place? 21:46, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :That was just speculation. Darkman 4 21:51, September 16, 2009 (UTC) I remember someone saying they had seen a picture of it somewhere. They said it was somesort of flame design. No link to the picture. 21:55, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Bling is a perk that lets you use two attachments. WTF are you people talking about??? Imrlybord7 22:29, September 16, 2009 (UTC) That was me, I found a picture on the IW forums on the Flag Runner video. There was an AUG HBAR with flame camo on the ground, and that's what they though Bling meant.OmgHAX! 22:31, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Skorpion Someone should ad the skorpion ti the list for me because I saw it in the CTF video and I can't edit this page. Where did you see it? 22:04, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Post a link OmgHAX! 22:26, September 16, 2009 (UTC) No, you probably didn't, but if you really did, post a link to the vid and say when and where it shows up. Imrlybord7 22:29, September 16, 2009 (UTC) On a vid, it looked like the skorpion, but all it just was is the MP5k. It was switching between classes fast.Ferrariguy1000 23:08, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Interesting info on level cap and pro perks http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/genmessage.php?board=951944&topic=51393382 Enjoy. Imrlybord7 22:30, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Good stuff, thanks Imrlybord. WouldYouKindly 03:06, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Some Speculation I think I got a grip of what IW is doing its pretty neat. This is only speculation but: Removed all Perk Tier 1 from CoD4- All of them are either equipment/secondary or attachments. Masterkeys and M203s will most likely take up a your attachment and your secondary to be balanced. For those missing Nadex3/Bando Scavenger is its replacement, it will let you restock your ammo types off enemies so you don't have to hunt quite as hard for more and it discourages camping to a degree. Claymores and C4 were the classified. Primary Weapons- Now we know why there are so many AR's confirmed its to round out primary along with SR's and LMG's. I'm not quite sure if smg's will be in this group unless its split between smg/mp's. Smgs would be like MP5 and P90 in CoD4 while the mp's will act more like the skorpian and have terrible range to keep them balance for secondaries and akimbo. Things that take up a perk 1 from last game may just take up an attachment now (IE Grips) or a attach and secondary (IE Keys Tubes). Shield also fit here to make its users less of a threat long range. Secondary Weapons-They most likely axed overkill from the looks of this category. Shotguns sound ridiculous at first but keep in mind if you did good with them last game you were one of the few. Rather than make them buffed to be worth a primary they kept them the same and mad them a secondary, quite genius IMO. Masterkeys will most likely fill here and offer quicker switching at the cost of range mobility and mag size. Launchers are here and will most likely be buffed slightly. Why? Before you could have 2 weapons and rockets or double tubes but now it counts as a weapon on its own. Rocket will no longer fly off their paths because you forfeit so much more now and lock-ons to make sure you don't miss. Tubes like the M79 will likely have better accuracy reload and mobility than the attached tubes. Machine pistols I'm not quite sure about. They seem to be for shorter ranges like the skorpian minus the insane power point blank for balance. Their accuracy/recoil will also be pretty bad from my guess to make akimbo only beatsly at shotgun ranges and praying at best long ranges and horrible reload. Ah pistols they seem to be the butt monkey this time round huh? For anyone who cared to use them last time round most likely adored the hell out of them but may be slightly less used now. Their ups will include better range,accuracy, power and switch time than mp's with only having better range than shoguns. In addition the akimbo attachment will benefit them by increased accuracy and reload over mp's but only slightly. There is also tactical knife which hasn't been elaborated on yet, but my guess is rapid fire knifing. Because of switch time pistols will most likely be the go to weapon for use with the shield as it also has far greater range than the other picks(and better ammo count than a launcher. What do you all think? Oni Seraph 22:50, September 16, 2009 (UTC) I think your on to something Critchell [[User talk:Critchell|'Sniper']] 22:55, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Hurray, it's Oni! /manhug SMGs have already been confirmed as primaries and are separate from machine pistols. And attachments will never take up perk slots now. Imrlybord7 23:10, September 16, 2009 (UTC) lol >.> Anyways then I guess I was right about the attachments. One thing I want to know is does double attachments get you both blinged prim/sec weapons or is it one ore the other? I'm thinking both but w/e. Also Prestige will be character customization in this just you watch :3 Oni Seraph 23:22, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Bling is just for primary weapons, but I think that the Pro version will probably be 3 attachments or 2 on primary and 2 on secondary. Imrlybord7 23:34, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Not sure about that. It might be just 2 for secondary. The Pro's seem to be alternates not powered ups, but time will tell. Oni Seraph 23:37, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Yes, but pros are always better than originals and include the advantages of the original. There is no way that it would just be 2 attachments on secondary. Imrlybord7 00:46, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Meh time will tell >_____> Oni Seraph 00:53, September 17, 2009 (UTC) This has already been confirmed Oni. I'm not speculating. Imrlybord7 01:56, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Source? Pls and Thx :3 Oni Seraph 02:36, September 17, 2009 (UTC) only nine Assault rifles here at 1:23: http://www.gametrailers.com/video/press-event-modern-warfare/56086 It shows only 9 assault rifles, (under one's opinion) what is most likely to be removed from the AR list? ('NOTE:'this doesn't mean all the weapons may be removed, it is only a closed beta.) Ferrariguy1000 23:02, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Nothing is being removed. All of the perk menus had next to nothing (not even 6 perks per slot), so obviously they just didn't want to show how much of everything there is. Imrlybord7 23:11, September 16, 2009 (UTC) oh, ok. I was just suspicious. Ferrariguy1000 23:24, September 16, 2009 (UTC) weapon pages I know that the rules say no weapon pages without detailed information on each weapon from the game. But the create-a-class demo shows some weapon stats for some of the weapons they show, and have been seen in gameplay. So do we really have to wait until the game comes out, or can we get started on them? I know we can amend the M4 and USP articles based on the new stats given. OmgHAX! 03:02, September 17, 2009 (UTC) The game's still in beta and the stats can easily change drastically in the two months between now and release. I'd say we should wait. WouldYouKindly 03:09, September 17, 2009 (UTC) 2 Questions FMJ not to be rude but does anyone know what it is supposed to do? Full Metal Jacketed rounds are standard ammunition for every firearm on the planet with Jacketed Soft/Hollow Points being the other mostly used. Saying a gun comes with FMJ is like saying a gun comes with bullets... Which leads me to believe possible bando? Also this look like a G36 to you? http://gamescom.gamespot.com/image_viewer.html?sid=6215650&tag=images;img;3&img=3 http://gamescom.gamespot.com/image_viewer.html?sid=6215650&tag=images;img;2&img=2 Looks similar to me :/ Oni Seraph 03:37, September 17, 2009 (UTC)